The Sinners
by Amitielle
Summary: Five years have passed since Yuki left. One night Zero loses control of himself and sees a very sad Yuki and she says some strange words to Zero: "I'm sorry Zero! Take care of him! Save...Goodbye, Zero!" Who must he take care of? KaZe love story
1. Her last words

The Sinners

P.S.: this is a Kaname and Zero story, about the circumstances of their reunion after five long years. This is a BL story, still ongoing, but here is the first chapter:D; please review and sorry for the mistakes but i am too lazy to correct them:)

Chapter one: Her last words

It's been five years since she left the academy and went her own path with that man. It's been five long years since he last saw her beautiful and happy face and he heard her cheerful voice calling his name. Why didn't she choose to stay there and lead a normal human life with the rest of the people around her? Why did she choose to go away with that bunch of monsters hiding in a human body? No, they were ok, but the man that she loved, the man that made him the way he is today, that is the real monster; he hated him so much in the past, and he still does. These feelings that ate his insides were never gone still lingering somewhere deep inside for five years.

It is said that when you exchange your blood with a vampire you create a bond with the vampire, a blood-bond. From that very moment you can feel the other inside of your own being; you can understand that person's feeling, his thoughts, his life; you can feel the life floating inside of the other and it's the same for the other person as well. That is why you know that there is the bond. You can no longer feel the other only if the bond is broken and there is only one way to do so: it is required that one of the two which were bound dies.

Zero has been wondering around the world for three years.

_**Three years ago**_

One night, after two years since her leaving, he felt a tremendous pain striking his heart, invading his head and he heard a sweet voice calling him, just the way she used to: "Zero!". Then there was her image popping in front of him: she was crying with tears of blood and a sad smile appeared on her white face. Then she said: "I'm sorry, Zero! Take care of him! I'm sorry! Save … Goodbye, Zero!" The pain managed to invade his veins and tortured all his senses making him shout as loud as he could. The headmaster heard him and went inside his room and he became frightened at the scene his adopted son was making. He never saw Zero in so much pain before, not even when his blood thirst became unbearable, not when he almost sunk into Level E, not when he found out that Yuki was a pure-blood vampire and she was Kuran's little sister and promised one.

Zero's eyes became crimson red with the aching and his face contorted and became unbearable to look at; his fangs were so white and shining into the moonlight but they became stained with his own blood. The hunter was biting his own wrist in order to escape that feeling of loss and pain. Cross realized what had happened and he knew that the only way to make this stop was to shoot him. But he neither could bear to shoot his own child or see him suffering the way he did. "Stop it; you're only hurting yourself more and more. Zero, come to your senses, please." But Zero wasn't even paying attention to the blond man's words. He was consumed by pure pain, he shouted again, louder than before. "Zero…" The man rushed back to his own room, opened the closet, he took out all the clothes and then he opened a small door that appeared to be a door to a secret locker; there were only bullets of different kinds and some medicines and some potions kept in small bottles. He took out a blue bullet and put it into some sort of gun that was hanged above the bottles. Cross rushed back to his son's room and shoot him into his left shoulder. With a pained expression on his face, he said: "I'm sorry, Zero, this was the only choice; you would've done the same as a hunter…no, as a father. Just sleep, rest, and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning. I'm sorry!"

Zero seemed to calm down, he didn't hear a thing that his adoptive father said to him, but his eyes began to be purple again and his fangs retracted. He was now on his knees; he was holding his head in both of his hands. The pain was still deep inside his heart, but it didn't hurt as much as before. The tranquilizer took effect. The chair master came near him and helped him rise from the floor; he took him on the bed and made him lay on it. It appears that Zero was falling asleep. He couldn't say a word; he was only panting a lot and sometimes moaned in his sleep as if he had a nightmare, but his father could not wake him up. He was so sad because he had to see his boy suffer so much. He knew that Yuki meant the world to him; she became the sun that he never had in his life since the incident with his family and the whole thing that happened two years ago. He stood by his side the whole night listening to his mourns and his panting voice while Zero was in a world of terrifying dreams.

…

The silver haired boy knocked a few times at the door of the headmaster's office inside the Academy. He was given the permission to enter the room. A lots of things happened since that incident. The Association became insecure with the boss's death and the vampire council kind of disbanded because there were too many traitors among the elders. But Cross tried to keep a good relation with everyone. He still believed in a world where the humans can live peacefully with the vampires. So, in order to do that, he remained at the Academy and he became the new leader of the Vampire Hunter Association and he even implied new rules.

"Come, have a sit. Don't act as if we are strangers or as if I am your boss.", said Cross in a low voice. But the moment the boy sat on the chair in front of his desk, his face became brighter and Zero could see a big and warm smile on his face.

"I…I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what happened with me. It was as if I was returning to Level E stage but the pain was sharper and I don't remember anything about what happened after I lost control over my body and mind. All I could think was that it hurt a lot. Like…"

"Like a part of you has died…", interrupted the other man. "Tell me, I know that you drank blood from Yuki, and I also know that there weren't a few times that you did it. But I want to know, because you never told me this before; actually, these past two years, you didn't bring yourself to talk much about what happened, you became quieter and more depressed after that incident and you closed your heart. It's not good to your health, you know. And you also know that you can trust me. That is why I want to know, because I don't want to see that pained expression on your face. It makes me be in pain as well. You are my son, even if you don't consider me to be one, even if I am not the best father that you could have. I love you. So tell me the truth: did Yuki drank from you?", he said all of these words so fast and in a trembling voice. He never was like this, this wounded. He wanted to protect Zero and he wanted to stop that pain that was eating him inside.

Zero's eyes became bigger and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never realized how much sadness he's brought to Cross. He realized his own selfishness and that fact that for two years he acted like a spoiled brat. Since when has he become so conceited? Has he been like this all the time and never thought of it because of Yuki? But now wasn't the time to think about his behavior. He had to explain to his father and to apologize.

"I…", he was searching for proper words. "Before she left, I had a chat with Yuki. We wanted to say goodbye to each other. And yes, she drank from me!" The moment Zero said that, the headmaster closed his eyes and sadness became a mask on his face. He exhaled and opened his eyes again and looked at Zero.

"You and Yuki created a blood-bond. It's a bound made between two vampires when they suck each other's blood. The bond is strong. So strong that you can feel what the other vampire feels and sometimes hear his or her thought, feel the life running through that person's veins no matter how far he or she is. I believe you never realized this because the bond wasn't that strong. She only drank once from you. It's somehow the same as the bound made between a pure-blood vampire and the human he is turning into one of them. But there is something else."

"But when that woman died, I could feel it even if I never drank from her. So the bond made between a pure-blood vampire and a mere human that becomes vampire is made even if they don't exchange blood."

"Yes", said the blond man. "But if that human doesn't drink from the pure-blood, he is to become a Level E, a monster. If one exchanges blood with a pure-blood vampire, the bond is created, no matter if the other is human, a new-born vampire, made by the pure-blood, or a noble vampire. That doesn't matter. And, as you could tell already, the bound can be broken."

"How?", asked Zero with a trembling voice. He stared to shiver after thinking a little; his eyes became wider and he started to say something but the words didn't want to come out. "Don't tell me…please…it's not that …" Zero put both of his hands on the desk before him with such a rage that Cross blinked in surprise. And he wasn't the king of man to be easy startled by such a tiny thing as a loud noise or a person's anger.

"It's exactly as you suspect. Death. The bond is broken by death. If one of the two vampires dies, the bond is broken. I heard stories of such things, never seen it myself until last night. You could only be in such pain and shout her name like that if she…", he couldn't say it himself. And then, without realizing, his tears started to flow in his pale cheeks.

"No, that is impossible. Think about it: Yuki is a pure-blood vampire and she has an escort of very powerful vampires with her. Not to mention that she is with _him._ It's just absurd. Every way you look at this it's just stupid to think that she is no longer here. You really are an idiotic father. How can you even think that? Tsk…" Zero shouted and after he calmed down he sat again on the chair with his hands crossed on his chest and looking away, on the window. Then he only took a glimpse at his father and saw that his tears didn't stop from falling. The glasses could hide his wet eyes anymore. Through his tears, he managed to say: "I couldn't get a hold of them for 4 months. I send letters but no reply. I tried to call but there was no answer. Even the hunters that were sent to look after them don't know where they had disappeared. The noble families can't be trusted. I knew something was going on but I always trusted my men and Kuran-san and Yuki. But I've lost track of them. And when you snapped last night, I thought that…I can't go myself to look for them because the things in this country aren't settled yet. I couldn't send you because I didn't want you to worry. How foolish of me. For two years I received letters from Yuki…and if she didn't tell me where they were, the hunters told me. But now…I don't even know what to think…"

Zero was staring at him and he could feel his pain because he was the same. For some reason, all this time he knew that Yuki was happy and safe. He felt that way. He sometimes dreamed about her being happy and talking to him just the way she did when she was still human. But last night…her crying appearance and her strange words of goodbye made him ache. He felt as if he was about to throw up. He frowned and looked at the chairman. "I'll go. I'll look for them. I have to. And we have to be sure of it. We can't go on supposing this and that. It's stupid. Give me everything I need and I'll go as soon as the preparations are made. As you said, you can't leave this country until everything goes back to normal between humans and vampires. But I can't keep guarding a school all my life. I am a hunter, I was born one."

"I can't lose you, too." Said Cross almost begging him to stay.

"Don't be absurd. I'm not a child. And losing what? She is not dead. Don't say stupid things again or I'll bite you. I need weapons, money and tablets. And also, I need information: everything that you've got, where were they last seen, what were they dressed like, everything…You hear me. I'll find them…I'll find her and give her a big scold because she didn't keep in touch with her father. She's not at a rebellious age anymore. I'll make her regret making us worry so much." Said Zero in a cheerful and optimistic voice.

"Ok, then let's begin preparing!" said Cross.

_**Present day**_

That was the beginning of his mission, the mission of finding them, the vampires that were traveling with Yuki and Kuran. Zero was in s small abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods. It was winter and the weather worsened by the time the sun set. He was hungry so he took another pill of that synthetic blood. It was disgusting but was the only thing that could keep him sane. After that he opened a bean can and started to eat it. He braced himself and tried to make himself warmer. He couldn't make a fire because he didn't want to have unwanted guests in this place: be them human or not. He started to count the days. _I send him letters about my location two weeks ago, which means that I still have two more weeks before I start writing again. I have enough pills for five more days, which means that soon I have to get out of this damn forest. If the information is correct, those idiots are near this forest._

Zero took out of his pocket a picture with a big and old mansion in it. It looked as if it was abandoned for centuries and his informant told him that he has seen a few weeks ago a group of vampires that looks as he described them. He was close. Finally, after three years of pursuit he was finally able to meet with Yuki and the others. She was alive; he knew it in his heart. Or at least that was the lie his heart was telling him in order to keep him alive. His eyes became heavier and he wanted to get some sleep. Zero was aware of the fact that he could not fall asleep, not on this kind of weather or place. He'll freeze to death. He has to remain awaken.

But as the storm became stronger, and the night deeper, he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes only for a bit and he was dead asleep. In his dreams he always saw and heard only one thing: a crying Yuki and the sad words "I'm sorry, Zero! Take care of him! I'm sorry! Save … Goodbye, Zero!"


	2. Sweet fragrance

Chapter 2 – Sweet fragrance

The worst thing that could ever happen was to fall asleep on such a cold night. Zero Kiryu was trained to surpass these kinds of situations, he had survival skills but when he grew tired and weaker because of the long journey, he couldn't help but submit to his own self. How long has it been since he last had a good sleep? Or a good meal? Or good time to take care of his wounds, his body…his mind? It's true that he was a vampire and that his body could heal by itself but the continuous stress and the fact that he didn't take proper care of his own body only managed to make this process take longer time.

He was sleeping like a little baby with his arms wrapped around his body and his head resting on his knees. The young man became weaker during these last three years and he now he looked as if he would break if touched. Zero didn't move an inch looking translucent. He was so still as if all his senses were frozen. The snow came inside through the broken window and was resting on his shoulders. His beautiful silver hair was dancing in the wind. It was much longer now. He let it grow and was too lazy to cut it.

The wooden door of the cottage made an annoying creak. The wind made itself at home in that room. Footsteps made the snow on the floor cry under their strong movement. The hunter didn't even flinch. He was in his own world right now and the reality surrounding him wasn't in his reach.

The intruder noticed that and became more confident. He moved faster with an animalistic agility. It was only a small boy, much younger than Zero. Maybe he was ten or twelve, but no older than that. He had a green coat and black jeans, but he was dirty and looked as if he came out of a pile of garbage. He had a messy brown hair and green eyes. His face had nice features but he had mud on it. He had small hands and they were all red because of the cold outside. It appears that he wandered around for a long time because he was shivering.

He approached the sleeping body and he could see some cans around him and a bag pack left in a corner. Slowly he looked inside it but he couldn't find much: only some clothes, a long box made of silver; the boy opened it thinking maybe he could find something of some value inside, but it seemed that there were only some bullets and three small bottles storing strange liquids. He put the box aside and started looking again. He also saw some paper and a few pens, and then he got bored looking. He couldn't find there what he was seeking for. He approached Zero, very carefully trying not to make much noise. He reached his pocket and slide one of his hands inside. He could feel it: a small box. He took his hand out and he started smiling. He opened the box and he started laughing with joy without realizing what was going to happen.

Zero woke up startled because of the unknown noise. He took out his gun and pointed it in the intruder's face. The child became frightened, he fell on his back but then he gathered all his courage and rushed through the door. Zero became aware of the situation and followed the kid.

Outside was really dark and the storm was at its peak. He could hardly see what was in front of him but he managed to see the child. He was running away from the cottage right into the heart of the forest. Zero was panting and a slight pain stabbed his heart. He was cold and hungry. _It's only a child, why should I follow after him? I should get inside. Hungry…Where are those disgusting pills? What the…_Then he realized that they were gone. _The brat…stupid brat…I should've known better…_

Zero started running after the kid. But he wasn't that fast. The pain became stronger. A stab in his heart made him stop and he panted more and more. His breathing became heavier and his heart throbbed. He was thirsty.

"St…stop…brat…" he said. His left hand grabbed the jacket right around his heart and he fell on his knees.

The child came back, approaching Zero with fear. "I need these. You see…my mom…" but he couldn't speak anymore. His tears were falling on his cheeks and he was sniveling. His cries were heavier now.

"Look…I need those, too. I…aaaah" Zero couldn't finish. He was suffering now. His eyes turned red and his fangs were showing.

"You…you…too…just like mom…but different…you…MONSTER" the child said shivering and becoming more frightened than before. He was slowly turning his body away from Zero who was trying to gain control over his weak body.

He was on his feet once again but he was shivering as well. The kid left him behind running away from the scary man. The silver haired man was after him walking slowly, panting and gnashing his teeth with anger. His vision became blurry; he walked a few more steps, the cold embraced him making Zero became more furious because of his own weak body. He couldn't feel his feet anymore, or his hands. His whole body was cold and hurting all over. He couldn't walk, think or breathe. The pain took full control he closed his eyes and fell on the icy cold ground.

…

_Zero…Ha ha ha…Look at me…Zero…Damn, why are you always late…You know, I can't keep an eye on all these girls…Did you oversleep again? Hey…Zero…You didn't forget, right? You promised…You promised…to…protect…me…Where have you been, huh? Can't you see? I'm all covered in blood and it hurts…but don't worry, I'll make you hurt, too. And you will looove the pain. Look at me…at my blood…you want it, don't you…you monster…monster…MONSTER…HA HA HA HA…I hate you, you weak mongrel! You filth…gross mutt…you call yourself my knight? Don't make me laugh…you make me sick…HAHA HA…_

Zero woke up shivering and screaming. The pain in his chest was still there, but it wasn't that painful anymore and also, his gasps were faster. He could feel his cold sweat running on his face. His eyes were big and his face expression was one of a terrified child that just woke up from a nightmare. The Yuki in his dream was unbearable to watch or listen. She was hysterical and ugly. All covered in blood. Her eyes were cold and she was looking at him with disgust on her face. She was blaming him. _That wasn't her…She wasn't Yuki…She wasn't_

But before continuing thinking about his nightmare, he realized something about himself. His jacket and shirt were gone, as well as his boots and socks. Only his pants were on. His hands were tied with a heavy rope above his head. The rope was connected with a hook that was suspended from the ceiling. The room was lighted by a small lamp. On the walls Zero could see lots of weapons and some strange metallic instruments that were half rusted. They appeared to be some sort of torture instruments. He could also feel a feint smell of bad blood, he could tell it was kind of old. And then he saw it. The floor and the walls were painted in blood.

There was a door to another room and it was wide opened: dead bodies were lying down the floor, the smell was awful, metallic and gross as if they were dead for months. Cockroaches and flies were covering them.

Zero was about to puke everything. Only the smell made him ill, not to mention the view. Not even once in his entire life has he seen something like this. It's true; he saw dead bodies before but never like this. This was sick. This was more than any vampire hunter, human, or even vampire could handle.

Another door opened. There were three men standing there, looking at him. They were human. One of them looked like a medic: dressed in a something that looked like a dirty white coat, he had a curly dark hair, black small eyes and glasses on his nose. He was very thin, his bones could be seen. The second man that entered was average, dresses normally, with a pair of jeans and a shirt. He had a white beard and grey hair but he wasn't old. The third man looked like a butcher. Fat, with a messy hair tied in a tail, he was the first to approach Zero.

"Looks like you are alive. What? Nice dream, yea got there? Yea were moaning…we all could hear yea pathetic sounds. I am Dimitri. Anyway, no need for introduction…Yea name, mutt?"

"Dimitri, don't be so rough with the main guest. His last day on earth should be happy, right?" said the doctor. He was preparing a syringe with a yellow liquid. Dimitri took a whip from the wall and gave it to the normal looking man. "You can call me Doc…or should I say, yell Doc…Ha ha ha."

"Who are you people? What is this place?" Zero said looking confused at the three of them. He opened his mouth to say something again, but he couldn't spell another word because his mouth was shut by a terrifying throb. And then the pain came and grabbed all his senses. The needle was in his neck and Doc was pumping the liquid inside of his body.

"You know, you shouldn't talk when you aren't asked. You need permission first? Didn't you mommy taught you that? You know what this is? It's something the hunters in our county invented. It's a magic potion that stops vampires from regenerating. Oh, and also, stops them from becoming dust after their death. Amazing, isn't it? Well, it's also illegal." Doc's voice was hysterical and pathetic. But he enjoyed this.

After a few seconds, Zero calmed down. His was looking at the floor. The sweat appeared again on his forehead. He was suffering.

"Jost, you can start whipping him now. Gently, not to hurt him…HA HA…"

"Ha…I just can't wait…Do you call this pain? It's nothing…try controlling yourself from becoming Level E." said Zero sarcastically and with a smirk on his face.

He could see Doc becoming angry and serious. He stopped for a second to glare at the young man and then he spoke.

"I know what you are. You are worse than a bloody vampire: an ex-human and a still-vampire-hunter. Pathetic. I can't figure out what is your country thinking. And the Association. What are they thinking? I know all about you, Zero Kiryuu. And about your pathetic vampire hunter family. Dying so easily and so pathetically makes one sick. Your country is weak and so were them and so are you. And tell me…How long has it been since you last drank any real blood? How long has it been since you last took enough pills so that you couldn't feel the hunger? Looking at you makes me think that it's been months. Real pain? Do you see them?" He was pointing at the bodies in the other room. "We didn't kill them. They died from blood loss. Of course, we helped a little. Do you know the feeling of being alive and feeling flies and insects feeding from you flesh? Ah, and now I remember, on the last one we used a rat. Even more efficient than bugs." He approached Zero and now he was whispering in his ear: "You won't' be able to feel anything anymore, with your body, that is…But your mind will feel everything…all the sweet pain…"

After that, Zero was in shock. Those guys were nuts? If they were hunters, why were they doing this to him? He was one of them…They were the monsters, not him.

"I'll get away…somehow…and you will regre…aaaaaaaaaah….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Jost was whipping his back with strong beatings.

Zero bit his lips so much that the blood started going out. He shut his eyes and tried enduring the pain. He was never tortured before. This was agonizing. Minutes felt as hours.

"Ah, so, how's this pain?" asked Doc.

"S…Sw…Sweet! He…ha ha." Zero's eyes were red now and a few teardrops appeared in the corner of his eyes.

Dimitri was taking down a ling and rusted knife from the wall. He had a stupid look on his face. He put the knife in the lamp's fire. Zero could smell blood coming from that. But it was disgusting, making him sick. _I have to think of something, of anything…Yuki…Ichiru…Kaien...Ku…Kuran. It doesn't matter, anything is fine now, even people I hate…_

But his thoughts were lost when the knife touched his white pale skin.

"Aaaaaaaah…" his voice became husky from screaming. _I can't pass out like this…I can't be that pathetic…I have to endure…for Yuki's sake…I have to find her…I have to…_

His back was full of wounds and he was bleeding like hell. His could feel the burns and the smell of burned skin mixed with the smell of his own flesh. Then Doc ordered them to stop.

"Bring the water"

Dimitri walked outside. Zero felt the cold wind entering the small room, he could feel something that was somehow familiar but he thought that his senses weren't working quite well right now. Dimitri returned with a bucket full of water.

Doc took the bucket and poured the water on Zero's beautiful and agonizing body. He was frozen in an instant. _Damn it…cold…cold…cold as hell…_

"Oh, what a beautiful boy yea are when yea wet…" Dimitri said looking with lustful eyes at Zero.

"Can I strangle him? Can I? Can I?" acting like a small child, the butcher asked Doc.

"AAh, what can I do with you…Ok, but don't kill him…I still don't understand this fetish of yours." Said Doc with a warm voice.

The next moment, the hunter felt two hot slimy hands touching his neck and pressing hard. He couldn't breathe well at first and started panting so he could grasp more and more air. The hands tightened the grip and Zero was choking. He needed air, he wanted air.

"Dimitri, enough…enough…THAT IS ENOUGH!" yelled Doc. He also punched Dimitri for his disobedience. "Cough…cough…Haaaaa…haaaaaa" Zero started breathing irregular, with both nose and mouth, exhaling and inhaling aggressively and hungrily. His breath became more regular after a few seconds and he even stopped coughing. But he could once again feel the burns and the opened flesh on his back and also the wet pants. His whole body was burning with pain…Zero couldn't tell if he was cold or warm anymore…His body was giving up the torture, his senses started to fall asleep.

_I can't hold it. I can't even guess what is their next move. I have to focus. I have to…_

Even his mind gave up. He could still hear their dark and sick laughter. The three men were demons. The minute he lost his hope he could feel the cold air again

But his eyes were closed and he was too weak to open them. He could only hear Doc screaming angrily and Dimitri and Jost swallow their laughts.

"Who the…"

But not even another word could be spoken. Only some strange noises the appeared to be noises made by someone in agony. Zero gathered his last piece of strength to open his eyes. But his view was blurry. He could distinguish Doc, standing in front of the opened door. Jost was lying on the floor, on his back, but his head was gone. Dimitri was glues to the wall and he was crying. The Doc raised his hands and they fell on the floor. He was screaming so loud but no one could even help him. The next thing Zero could see was another body on the ground.

"Ple…please…It wasn't me…I'm sorry" Dimitri said in a pleading voice. He was crying and begging for mercy.

"You burned his skin…How could you say that it wasn't you…"

_What a strange dream. I wonder how long I've been sleeping in that cold room. I should wake up, gather my stuff and start looking again. Maybe the storm is over now and maybe it's daylight. But there is an intoxicating smell of blood and there are strange noises coming from far away. And a shadow that is so familiar. And there is something else…My back hurts…Every part of me hurts…Maybe I died. But it's not cold anymore. The silence is so peaceful…I wish I could have the strength to open my eyes, but I'm becoming lazy. AAh, there is again…that sweet fragrance…sweet blood…_

_**Hello! I'm sorry to have taken so long time to write this new chapter. I wanted to make it look realistic; I don't even know if I succeed doing so. Anyway, it's kind of bloody and messy everywhere. I should mention that I hate pain and I really hate torture and stuff that brings pain. But somehow I enjoyed writing this chapter. (Creepy, if you ask me). I also believe that there will be lots of questions after you will read this chapter, but don't worry; there is an answer for everything. I kind of like bringing mystery in my stories. **_

_**I also wanted to mention this before, this is my fist fic (really sorry for the English mistakes, sometimes I am really lazy to correct them), and I really have the urge to finish it. And it's rated M not only because the bloody scenes…there will be sex, too (a little spoiler).**_

_**Yes, I created a bond between Yuki and Zero so I could make the characters suffer more and develop real feelings for each other: hate, guilt, sympathy, lo…HA HA…Not telling anymore. Just wait and see:D**_

_**Ah, I was asked how could there be a bond between Yuki and Zero, because I said in my story that this kind of thing could only happen between vampires, and Yuki was still human when Zero drank from her: that is true, but I consider that even if she wasn't awakened (her powers, memory etc.), her blood was still the same…I mean, she couldn't change the composition of her blood. I believe that this is logic, right? So, even if she was human, and then vampire, her blood was the same:D  
See you next time. **_


	3. Gazing at the snow

_**First of all: Sorry because I am late with this new chapter. Had lots of things on my head these days. Very much work to do, little time. **_

_**Second: I have flu. Nasty thing if you ask me. **_

_**I didn't want to rush and write it because I wanted to make it realistic. I hope it is. I also want to thank you for reading it and for the patience and also for reviewing it. Thanks, I appreciate it a lot. **_

_**Enjoy it. See you next time. **_

Chapter 3 – Gazing at snow

_Hey, do you remember how we first met? You had such a sad look in your beautiful eyes. And your body was covered in blood. Such a terrifying view! Let's dance…_

"_How long do you keep on sleeping?" the girl said. Yuki was sitting in a big cheery tree, with a small bird on her lap patting it with her small fingers. The breeze was cool and nice. Zero was sitting on his back, with his hands under his head looking above him at her._

"_I'm sleepy! What do you want?"_

"_Nothing, I was just wondering…"_

"_At what?"_

"_At your sleepy face…it's funny…ha ha…"_

"_Stop doing that! It's annoying…"_

"_You know…I wish we could be like this forever…" Yuki's eyes were following the white clouds and then at the bird on her lap. Her face was somehow serious and sad. The sounds of nature made the silence between them hurt a little. _

"_Pink strawberries…" Zero said all of a sudden._

"_What?"_

"_Your panties…Childish"_

"_You…you…PERVERT" she was shouting. Her face became all red and flustered._

"_HA HA HA…Why so serious…HA HA"_

"_Hey, Zero…Want to see more?" the atmosphere changed suddenly. The storm was coming. Everything died in an instant. The violent landscape made Zero become serious and cold._

"_Can you tell? I'm on your lap…Feels good? You filthy mongrel…Staring at me with those lustful eyes. You should be ashamed. You disgusting pervert." Her eyes were red and the look on her face angry and crazy. She put her hands around his neck starting to choke him. "Feels good? You filthy vampire! Do you want my blood? You bastard…Have you ever asked yourself if I really wanted this? You made me like this…ZERO!"_

Cold drops of sweat were falling on his temples making the white skin shiver on their touch. Zero had another "Yuki Nightmare". He was panting really fast and he was startled. His eyes were trying to focus on a certain point so that he could gain his composure again. Everything seemed so real. He could swear that he has felt her there: her whole being near him made him remember all those times their friendship bonded them together.

The guilt was consuming him inside, his heart was aching and those were the moments that reminded him the pain of loss. _I must stop myself for giving in to those stupid nightmares. Yuki is not like that, it's not her I am dreaming of._

Then he inhaled and finally realized the change of the environment: Zero wasn't sleeping on a cold ground in a dark forest. It wasn't that cold anymore and it was almost cozy. A pleasant smell was invading the room. He was lying under dark blue silken sheet on an enormous bed with canopy. The canopy was handmade with an original design. The transparent curtains that were falling from top to the floor were tied on each wooden pillar of the canopy with blue ribbons made of silk. Every inch of the room seemed to be ancient: the grey carpet on the dark brown floor which was rent failed to cover a big black spot that appeared to have been made long time ago, the handmade furniture that had the same design as the pillars was covered in dust and, in a corner near the windows, there was broken glass. Zero was gazing outside the big windows. The storm was at its peak.

Suddenly Zero felt the cold air touching his skin; the room had a chimney but the fire wasn't that strong. On the right side of the bed there was a night stand. Zero could see a glass of water and some pills near it. There were also some red candles and some matches. He searched the room with his lavender eyes. He was alone.

Zero got off the bed and he realized he was naked. _What on earth is going on? Where am I? _He was confused. Well, it was pretty normal to be that way. The last think he remembered was the torture he received. Then he realized; he searched his body: all his wounds were healed. The only things that remained were the scars. _What the…Who…_ but his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the door.

The hunter's eyes became wide opened, his jaw felt on the floor. He was staying still, petrified. His mind became blank and couldn't mutter a single word. He was standing there, near the bed staring at the one in front of him. Zero couldn't believe his eyes. How long has it been since he last saw him? It was five long years. Five…long…years.

Kuran Kaname was staring back at Zero, with an expressionless face. His facial muscled weren't moving: not even in surprise. Have you ever seen the face of a statue? Well, Kuran's face was even more expressionless than that.

"I see you came back to your senses. It was about time." even his voice didn't sound like he was really talking. No emotion, no nothing. It was as if he had no soul in his body.

"What…Where…" Zero had so many questions but he couldn't overpass his surprise. _Am I still dreaming…Maybe I really am! Or, maybe I finally found them: after so long I finally found Yuki._

"Stop daydreaming and lie down on the bed." Kuran said while he opened the closet. He brought a box and put it on the night stand. Then he saw the pills. "You didn't take them? What's wrong? You still can't bring yourself to drink them? This is such a childish reaction. That is the reason you became so weak. You are indeed a fool. You didn't change much, at least that is what I can see." The pure blood was talking, but Zero couldn't hear a word. He was in shock. Not to mention the way he was spitting the words out: no emotion in his voice. He was too damn calm and it made Zero nervous.

The hunter managed to move his legs and sit on the edge of the bed. He was still naked but he really didn't care. After a few seconds he finally surpassed his surprise and started questioning the vampire.

"What is this place? Where am I? What happened in the forest? How did you find me? Are you alone here? Why didn't you let me die? How did my wounds healed? Where are the others? Where is…" He asked all this so fast that he made Kaname blink in surprise. He put his hand on the hunter's mouth to cover it and to stop him from speaking.

"I will answer all of your questions. Just shut up and listen carefully, don't make me repeat myself. Turn around so I can see your back. What?" Zero was staring at Kaname with distrustful eyes. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Don't glare at me! Just turn around, shut your mouth and let me tend to your wounded back. You really are such a weakling." Zero slapped his hand of his mouth. _What's wrong with him? He's ordering me around as if everything didn't even happen, as if we are still at school. Who does he think he is?_

"Look, I don't have time to waste on you. If you want answers do as I tell you. I don't have the patience I once had." Kaname frowned. Zero was speechless. He finally turned and now he was looking at the falling snow.

Kaname opened the box and brought out some medicine and ointment. He started to attend Zero's back. It was cold and stinging. Zero shivered. Kaname stopped for a few seconds, he stared at Zero's back, breathed on his wounds and the he applied again. Zero shivered more and more. _What the hell is he doing? I'm not a child; I can stand this kind of pain. _Kaname started talking in a low voice.

"This is my mansion. It's very old. But you probably figured that out already. I've been here for the last three years. Of course, not all the time, because I traveled. But I always came back here. Three days ago, I felt a familiar presence. I didn't want to look into the matter but I remembered something so I went out to find what bothered me. Then I saw the old cottage and you inside it. You were sleeping. I thought it was a mistake: you being so close to us. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize you are here, in this cursed country. Then I saw you chasing that child. So pathetic I could say. And you didn't even catch him. What kind of hunter are you?" Kaname was very sarcastic and ironic. Zero didn't like the tone of his voice. He turned his head to face Kaname and to give him a piece of his mind. He was furious. _If he saw me there, why didn't he help me? Oh, right, I forgot…he hates me. But no more than I still hate him._

"I told you, stop staring at me." Kaname turned Zero's head and continued talking while searching for God knows what in that box.

"Anyway, after that, I saw the whole thing: you being kidnapped by those filthy hunters. Ohm yeah, they were hunters. You see, hunters in this country are very violent. They hate vampires and they kill any kind of vampire: Level E, Noble, and Pure Blood. Doesn't matter what kind of vampire they find, they just kill him. And the killing isn't the problem. The problem is that they like to torture us to death for many days until we go crazy. They developed some kind of drug that stops our powers, I mean our regenerative powers, and it makes us weak. And everything is legal. Or so they say. Also, the Association in this country always claims that the only vampires they kill are the violent and dangerous ones. But that is just a lie. So, I watched while you were tortured and came to rescue you. Am I not nice?"

Zero was boiling with anger. He wanted to have his gun with him and shut him. _Nice? What's so nice about watching someone being tortured to death?_

"What about the child?" Zero asked between his teeth. His fangs started growing and his eyes changed their lavender color becoming redder. He was furious. These last five years he's somehow forgotten all the hatred he had for Kuran. But now all his feeling come back to surface, more intense than last time he faced the pure blood. The hunter clenched his hands on the sheets.

"That was someone from the village I suppose. There is one a few miles away from here. The people there fight everyday with Level E. His parents probably turned and he wanted to save them giving them pills. Pills are very rare around here. They would kill for some. Pills are considered drugs and are banned. But the smuggling is at its peak. Of course, the medicine is expensive. After I saved you, I gave you my blood. It was the only way to save you."

Zero stiffened and he wanted to glare again. He bit his lips and blood came falling down to his chin.

"Trust me; I don't like the idea more than you do. But I had to do it." Kaname said in a disgusting voice. He closed the box and got up. He went near the window and started looking outside. He crossed his hands on his chest and he leaned on his shoulder. Zero was fallowing him with his gaze.

Kaname didn't change much. His face was the same. Only his hair was longer but still that beautiful brown. His physical features didn't change. The only thing that was different was his personality. He was still the same proud pure blood vampire. But his eyes were colder and he was like an empty shell moving around. When he felt Zero's gaze on him, he turned his eyes to look into the boy's eyes. They looked at each other for a moment. It was as if Zero was searching for something. He was confused. He didn't understand.

"What? Why are you staring at me? Well, I admit, it had been a long time. I didn't miss you, if that is what you are thinking about." Kaname said sarcastically. "I'd rather preferred never seeing you again for the rest of my cursed life. But some might say it was fate. Then I could say that my life is more cursed than I ever imagined it would be. I gave you my blood. You should at least thank me."

"Then why is that my wounds didn't completely heal?" Zero was very rude and his tone was full of hatred and rage. He was disgusted by the mere thought of having Kuran's blood inside of him. The reality almost made him vomit his insides right there, in front of Kuran, on his silk bed.

"The drug the hunters gave you. It does that. It doesn't matter how strong the blood is. The scars will be there forever reminding you not to be so stubborn and admit your nature. If you'd have drunk blood or pills frequently, you wouldn't have become so pathetic and weak. But you are still in denial, still…after five years. How do you think you could ever scratch me when you can't even walk properly? I still don't understand the love Yuki had for someone as pathetic as you are?"

When Kaname said that, Zero remembered the reason of his journey. He jumped of the bed in a second. His eyes were asking Kaname. Some sort of fear suffused his heard and his mind. He could feel Kaname's presence. He could also feel some humans around the house but no one else.

"Kuran…" the words couldn't come out his throat. He clenched his hands into fists, braced all his courage, and tried asking again.

"You should cover yourself. It makes me sick just looking at your face, but at your naked body." Kuran said disgusted at the view.

"Stop changing the subject! Kuran, where is Yuki? Why can't I feel her? Where is she?" Zero panicked and asked without even breathing.

"What do you mean? Are your senses that bad? I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you live because of us, because of me. I shouldn't have expected more from you. You're still at the base of vampire races: you're still so young, childish and stupid. How could I ever forget your stupidity and lack of sense?" The pure blood was gazing outside the window and he was talking as if he was reading from a book. No feeling at all, no emotion. His wards were so empty that made Zero finally snap.

"CAN'T YOU STOP INSULTING ME? LOOK ME INTO MY EYES AND ANSWER MY QUESTION. DON'T AVOID THE ANSWEAR ANYMORE. WHERE IS YUKI? WHERE IS SHE?" Zero was yelling his soul out.

Kaname looked at the vampire for a moment. Zero could discover surprise in his brown eyes. But he could as well be wrong. Kaname turned away his gaze. He sighed soundly. Zero was more surprised than ever. He never saw Kuran sigh. The pure blood closed his eyes and finally opened his mouth to say something. He spoke in a low, sad voice even if he was smiling. Kaname's eyes became wet.

"What do you mean "where is she?"? Can't you see? Yuki is everywhere. Here, in this room, in this house, outside playing in the snow. She is everywhere. She's the snow itself."

Hearing that answer, Zero froze. His made was blank. He refused to believe. He started trembling. He stared at Kuran, he saw his eyes, and he saw his smile. The hunter couldn't stand anymore. He let himself fall on the dusty floor. His shock was even greater than the one he had seeing Kuran again. The vampire's word were dancing in his ears and hitting violently in his mind.

"N…o…No…Y-you're…You're lying. It's a lie. You're mocking me! YOU'RE MOCKING ME!" His tears were falling on his cheeks like rivers. Kaname was surprised by the hunter's reaction.

"But didn't you feel it three years ago?" Kaname came closer to the hunter. Zero started trembling in convulsion. He put his hands on his head and started mistreating himself, pulling his hair, scratching his skin until blood came out. His reactions were violent. He sank his fingers into his face. The pain was mortifying. The overflowing tears made Kaname stare with a strange expression on his face. He saw Kiryu at his most pathetic moments, at his most weak times, but he has never seen his like this: consumed by pain and rage.

"You're not the only one. Stop this. If I could let you die so easily I wouldn't have saved you. I would've let you rot in that chamber. But I can't do that. I promised her. I can't disregard her last wish. So stop being pitiful and come to your senses." Kuran was angry. He wrapped Zero's wrists and took his hands away from his body. "Stop this idiotic and low behavior. You don't know how it is for me. So stop acting as if you understand what her loss means to me. You knew it. You should have been prepared, so stop the foolish act."

The next moment, Zero's eyes became wide opened. His tears stopped falling from his violet eyes. He was feeling warm. Something that never ever crossed his mind has happened. His breath stopped, his heart made a big pause and his brain was like asleep. Kuran Kamane took the hunter into his strong arm in a gentle embrace.

Zero couldn't see Kaname's face but he could feel his breath on his naked white skin. The feeling was so wrong.

"I know. I lost her, too. But this is not the ending. You have to snap out of it. I need yo…" he paused for a second. It wasn't in his nature to ask something like this. "…your help. I need someone that understands the loss to help me punish everyone that made me suffer. I don't care if you hate me because I hate you, too. But you have to feed on this hate; you have to make it flourish so one day you'll make all of them suffer. Remember, you are my Yuki's knight. And that is forever."

**Ok, if you liked it, please review it! I will write the next chapter soon. Again, sorry for the wait. :D**


	4. Meeting with pain

**Mood: Creative**

**Writing the new chapter. Writing ch3 was actually a refreshing act. Here is ch 4. It's somehow sad and painful, maybe not that realistic, bu i liked writing it. Sorry for some mistakes. Please review.:D thank you for reading my story. It's my first fanfic and I am really nervous about it.:D  
**

Chapter 4 – Meeting with pain

_What is happening? Why is he whispering so softly into my ear? He's embracing me and stroking my hair. Who is this person?_

Kuran Kaname sensed that Zero stopped crying and let go of him. Zero was so shocked that he couldn't say a single word. Then he managed to understand what Kuran did to him so he pushed the pure blood away in a violent manner. Kaname was now sitting on the floor in front of the hunter. His eyes became even colder than before and his expressionless face was now a mask that covered him. He sat up gracefully and crossed the room and opened another door. Zero felt cold air touching his body. Shivers run down his spine.

_I have to pull myself together. I can't let him get to me; I can't let him control me. We are not in school anymore. School…I have to inform the headmaster. Inform him? And tell him what? I can't believe she's gone. It can't be. If she was, then Kuran would go crazy. But he's so calm. Damn bastard. But just a moment ago he was…almost like…crying…No, it can't be…_

He followed Kaname with his eyes. The door he opened was from what it seemed to be a bathroom. Zero was on his feet but he was still feeling pain and weakness. He walked a few steps until he reached the door. The bathroom was even dirtier than the room. The walls were covered in black mould, the pipes were old and rusty and the sink was yellowed by the passing time. The grit stone was slimy and muddy and something that seemed to be flower patterns were hidden under the mud. There was also a big mirror, half of it shattered to pieces on the floor.

Kaname reached the sink and let hot water fill it. Although everything was in a disaster, the sink was cleaned. If a normal woman would have entered here, she would puke her guts out only at the sight of the room. Imagine the way a vampire felt. The smell was old, pungent and disgusting. It was as if someone brought something alive here and let it rot, and then cleaned the bathroom without letting the air in.

Zero stepped in but he walked on a broken piece of mirror and cut his foot. The smell of blood intoxicated the room. Kaname turned so fast that Zero didn't even have the time to blink.

"Watch the way you walk. I told you to put some clothes on. Here, have a warm bath. Can you at least do this yourself or do I have to wash your stinking body myself? I don't want to dirty my hands with you."

Zero frowned.

"Is she really dead? I mean, three years ago I had this horrible pain striking my chest and I felt as if a part of me died. But I thought it was all a misunderstanding or something like that. She talked to me…She can't be…I dream of her every single night. It's as if she's here. She's here, isn't she? Kuran, look at me! She's not gone, right? Yuki isn't…?" He didn't finish what he began saying because he felt a warm hand sliding his cheek. The pure blood slapped him so hard that the spot his hand hit was red. Zero didn't even blink. He was so surprised. He has never touched him, at least not this way…But now it was different. The vampire was different: first, he tended his wounds, then he embraced him and now he slapped him. He was so cold and emotionless.

The hunter never feared Kaname before, he never hesitated when he had to pull out his gun and threaten the pure blood. He knew he will never be as strong as Kaname, but he never feared him. Now it was different. Zero was confused. He still hated him so much but somehow there was another thing he felt when looking at the pure blood. It was some sort of fear but not the kind of fear one feels when he is about to die or lose someone dear. It was different.

"You are so pathetic. The Zero I knew would be there looking for the murderer not here whining and crying like a little girl. And you should cut your hair. It looks gross!" with that comment, Kaname left the room closing the door behind him.

Zero entered the sink and the hot water embraced his cold body. Now even his face hurt him. He realized, after the hit that he was acting like a puss. _It's hard to admit. He was right. I acted as if I were a girl. What the hell? The pain of losing Yuki is so strong. How can that be? She was a pure blood. They die hard. What is going on? I'll send a message to Kaien and then I'll look into this matter. I wander where the others are. I couldn't feel them around here. Maybe they are in town. Kuran said there was one here. I can still feel his blood through me. It's disgusting. He saved my life. Maybe it would've been better to let me die there. Then I wouldn't feel like this. Yuki…what did you want me to protect? Why aren't you here…Yuki…I…I…miss you…_

He went out the bathroom into his room and started searching for clothes. The wardrobe was empty and so the rest of the cupboards. He looked on the bed. It seems like Kaname left there something for the hunter. Some pants, a sweater, socks and shoes were sitting on the bed. The fireplace was empty, the fire was gone. Zero changed into the new clothes. It was warm and cozy. He also found scissors. _Like I'll cut my hair just because he doesn't like my appearance. If I tell him: "Kill yourself because you make me sick!" will he do it? Of course he won't. He will only mock me and make me feel inferior and stupid. I really hate him. I bet Yuki is gone because of him._

Zero remembered Yuki again and his pain grew stronger. He loved her so much. It didn't even matter if she had chosen Kuran and left with him. She was there. Sometimes he could feel her being happy or sad. He could feel her. It was as if she was there, with him. It was as if she had never left. But since that night, he became empty inside and a part of his soul was destroyed. He now recollected how Kaname behaved. He talked as if he was talking to himself. He walked as if there was no point or direction he was aiming. He acted as if there is no point in living anymore. Kuran, the great Kuran became nothing more than an empty shell, nothing more than a box.

And the most angering thing was the fact that Zero could understand his feelings. Zero knew what was like to be alone.

_No, I will not pity him. I will not understand him. It's his fault. Only his fault that she…_

The silver haired hunter couldn't bring himself to say it not even in his head. But before thinking of the matter again, he heard someone knocking at the door. And it wasn't Kuran.

"Enter!"

"I was told that you are here. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes."

Aido Hanabusa was standing there mesmerized by Zero's appearance. He entered the room quickly and touched Zero as if he was some sort of dead man brought to life.

"I can't believe you're really here." Aido said smiling at the hunter. "You know, in normal circumstances, I wouldn't be this happy. I would still want to crush you. But now is different. Hatred shouldn't confuse our hearts anymore."

"What's wrong with you? You talk as if you're from another Era. Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I know you hate us. But, if only you knew…if only you knew how weak have we become. If only you've seen all the things we did you would understand."

"Then tell what the hell is going on. Why is he acting that way? I know Yuki is no longer here. I've been fighting this emptiness in my heart for three years. And now, when I finally know the truth I…" Zero stopped. His tears covered his eyes again. He clenched the sweater around his heart and he fell on the bed. His anger and pain flowed inside of his body. Zero was like a wild animal that was wounded by a poisoned spear. It was overwhelming. He couldn't take over the sadness.

"I'll tell you what happened. But please, help Kaname-sama! Please help him! I can't take it anymore. You don't know how it's been like to be around him. You don't know." Aido was always very joyful and happy. Of course, when he was needed he was serious and dangerous. But now he was acting like a little puppy that has lost his master. He was on the verge of crying. Zero could only feel pity when looking at him. He knew. It was as if his whole world had gone mad and upside down.

Zero was following Aido sitting on a chair. The noble looked on the floor and started talking.

"Let me tell you everything. But please, just listen. When I finish, you can do everything you want…" He paused, seeking approval into the hunter's eyes. When he sensed that he was allowed to talk, he began. Now Zero was even more confused. _Aido is asking me for approval. The world is indeed upside down._

"After we left school grounds, we traveled the world. We were happy. Everyone was happy. Yuki was taking care of us. Funny, isn't it? We were her guardians and she was the one taking care of us. Well, as long as everyone was happy…After traveling for almost a year, we came here. This was Yuki's parents' home: one of their old mansions in the world. At first I thought that this is just another stopping point. But one night Kaname-sama asked me, Ichijo and Seiren to come to his chambers. It was really late at night. He told us that this wasn't a trip. This stopping wasn't just for the fun. Something strange was going around here: strange experiments, humans missing, nobles missing. At first he thought that is was just some Level E's doing. But then he discovered something. And you might guess what this is about: the drug that stops vampires from regenerating. At first it wasn't that dangerous. But after a few more improvements it became more like poison for us, even for pure bloods. No one knew about it because it was all a secret. At that time, Ruka and my cousin, Kain, were sent to look into this matter on the other side of the country. The only ones remaining here were Seiren, Ichijo and me. Kaname-sama asked me to take Yuki away. He also asked Seiren to look for you. But Yuki was against it. She told Seiren not to go and she didn't want to leave with me. Kaname-sama couldn't refuse her. Kaname-sama continued investigating and he discovered something outrageous. He didn't tell anyone about it because he wanted to keep us safe. Kain and Ruka were on their way here that horrible night. Kaname-sama got into a serious fight; Ichijo was with him at that moment. I and Seiren had to protect Yuki. Seiren…she…she didn't make it. It was a blood bath. I was almost dead but Yuki saved my life. I don't know why, they wanted her alive. But the moment she protected me, she…she…" Aido stopped. His tears were falling. His sobs were loud and could tear anyone apart.

Zero was staring at him as if he refused to believe. How could Kuran and Aido almost be killed and Yuki and Seiren murdered just as if they were mere humans?

"After that, Ruka and Kain found us. Yuki was nothing more than dust. I can't forget the blood covering everything. Kaname-sama was almost dead. Ichijo…he died protecting Kaname-sama. The vampires that attacked us were stronger than everything we've ever known. After Kaname-sama lost Yuki, he went mad. He almost killed a child. For months we couldn't leave him alone."

"I don't care about him. How could two strong pure blood vampires be so weak? How could Yuki be so weak as to die? It's impossible. Something must have happened before. I know it. I feel it inside." Zero was yelling at Aido.

"Do…do you know when vampire women are so weak that even a child could kill them?" Aido asked Zero with a trembling voice.

"No! I never knew high class vampire could be weaker than a human." Zero said bluntly.

"It's because you can't find this piece of information in the books. It's a secret that only "high class" vampires know and maybe one or two important hunters. There is only one moment the body of a pure blood vampire woman is in danger: after giving birth."

Zero froze. This must have been a nightmare. The whole day was wrong. From the moment he opened his eyes to the moment he met Aido again. The shock, the pain, the bitterness, the fury, the agony, the revolt, all these feelings invaded Zero's heart.

"She…gave birth a few hours before the attack: twins…a girl and a boy. She was still in pain, even after her wounds closed. They came out of nowhere. Kaname-sama tried distracting them but he was overwhelmed. And we couldn't protect them…we couldn't protect Yuki." Aido's sobs became louder.

"She…she was a mother…Where are them?" Zero managed to pull himself together and ask.

"Kaname-sama said that his children couldn't have killed their own mother. He sent them away with Ruka and Kain. I don't know where they are. After the incident, Kain took care of the babies. I took care of Kaname-sama. He didn't eat, sleep, and drink. It was almost as if he wanted to kill himself. He blamed himself and his own children. He thought that if the children weren't born, she would still be alive. He rejected them. He became an empty shell. We couldn't stand how low he sank. Kain, Ruka and I decided everything: they would have taken care of the babies. I thought that they were in danger. I sent them away. Every six months they send a message telling me they are fine. I received one five days ago, with some pictures. I have them at my house. If you…" Aido stopped. He didn't know if Zero could look at them or just hate them the same way Kaname does.

"He made her pregnant, she died because of him and he blames his children? How dare he do something like that?" Zero shouted.

He was now standing. He passed over Aido, opened the door and closed it violently, almost breaking it. He crossed the hallway and then he saw the wooden stairs and started climbing without breathing. He was furious, mad. It was insulting blaming others than himself. He was used being blamed by the vampire, used to be insulted and treated like trash. But with Yuki was different. He was denying his own flesh and blood.

Zero was in front of a dark door. The hunter felt Kuran's presence inside and opened the door without knocking. The door hit the wall and parts of the ceiling fell on the floor.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER? THE BIG, PROUD, PURE BLOOD VAMPIRE KURAN IS LEAVING HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD ROT SOMEWHERE BECAUSE HI'S NOT CAPABLE OF ADMITTING HIS OWN MISTAKES. YOU BASTARD…YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Zero saw a piece of glass on the floor and he took it in his hand without thinking twice. He ran to Kaname trying to stab him. Kaname didn't even flinch.

The next moment, Zero was on the floor and Kaname was on top of him. The pure blood was holding the silver haired man's arms on top of his head. He pressed hard, making Zero scream in pain. Kaname was furious. Zero sensed that. The vampire put his other hand on Zero's neck and started tighten his grip. The hunter was choking.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come into my room and question me? I saved your life. Show me some gratitude. I saved you because Yuki asked me to take care of your petty life."

"When…cough…did she…cough…ask you: while she was dying? I was told she became dust…" Kamane loosened his grip and looked into Zero's eyes. Their faces were so close to each other that their lips almost touched. The pure blood could sense Zero's sadness and fury. His eyes were red and his fangs were out, trying to threaten the older man. But what could he do in that position? He couldn't even move. Zero's pale face was flustered by anger, not to mention the slap on his cheek. His eyes were wet and he bit his lips. Zero was at Kaname's mercy.

But the moment Zero asked him about Yuki, Kaname's eyes changed. His whole face changed. It was tender, gentle and hurting. Zero was even more amazed by this. He never saw that look on his face.

Kaname let Zero go. He turned his back on the hunter and started talking.

"After she gave birth…She told me to take care of them…and of you. I was intrigued by her request. But I couldn't do anything but agree. I can never refuse her. You know…even if she was happy with me and with them…she always talked about you and she always thought of you. I knew she loved you, but never knew how much she did."

After Zero got himself up, he started talking again: "Then what about your children?"

"They're not mine…not anymore…"

"You basta…"

"They are not safe here…with me…" He interrupted Zero. "And they can't live without a mother. I was mad at first, yes…I still am. But they'll be happy. Not like me…"

Zero stood there, without saying anything. He never knew that Kaname could be like this.

"But Aido…"

"I can't let my guard down in front of them, in front of Aido. I did once…I can't anymore…" Kaname sounded as if he was about to burst in tears. Zero was speechless…

And then, Zero gathered all his courage and asked him one last question.

"And you can do that in front of me…Someone inferior and weak…someone you hate…"

Kaname paused and then he answered.

"Yes. I can do that because we are the same…in every aspect…"

Silence filled the room. The storm was screaming and scratching the windows. Darkness was about to come.

Zero heard footsteps on the hallway. Aido was standing now in front of the door. He was breathing heavily. He used his hand to lean against the wall.

"I smelled blood and I thought…" His eyes felt on Zero's hand. He was still holding the piece of glass and he cut his palm.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him. But let me ask you something: did I give you permission to tell him the story? Did I?" Kaname was now near Aido, looking him in the eyes. Kaname's eyes were red.

"He…he…he had to know. He has the right to…" Aido said in a trembling voice. He was sadder then scared. He saw Kaname raise his hand and he closed his eyes quickly. He tried to act brave. But on his face, the vampire could read fear. He didn't want his friend to fear him again.

"Go home. It's been a long day. Too long…I won't be alone tonight so you don't have to worry." He brushed Aido's face gently. Kuran was so strange. He was about to kill Zero just a few minutes ago and now he was caressing Aido's cheek like nothing. He was strange. He became like this.

"Go home and rest…You did enough. I'm not mad anymore. Zero will sleep in my room tonight so you don't have to worry that I'll do something stupid again. At least he has the motivation to kill me if something happens."

With that, Aido gave Zero a worry look, filled with misery. Then, the blond vampire went downstairs; he put on his winter coat and went outside, leaving the mansion behind him.

Kaname approached the fireplace and put some wood on the fire. He sat on a chair and filled his glass with some wine. Zero was watching him in confusion.

"What? Sit…and let's talk. I need you to listen to me. You'll stay here tonight, in this room." Kaname gave the order. But Zero wasn't the type to listen to orders, especially not a certain pure blood's orders.

"I'll sleep in my room. I'm not a night animal like you!"

"Still acting human…That is quite amusing. But it will be your fault if I lose myself and go outside to hunt." Kaname said that while watching his crimson red reflection…almost as if he was covered in blood.

"I know you are a bastard and a dirty vampire. But you're not the low kind of vampire that would go hurting others…"

"Do you remember Shizuka? She lost her loved one…she started killing people…Why do you think Aido was here?"

"You are not her…"

Kaname was amazed by Zero's comment. He gave him something that looked like a smile and he started drinking his wine. The hunter was even more surprised by his own reply. This was going in a strange direction.


	5. New dream

Chapter 5 – New dream

The days at the mansion were moving slowly and painfully. More than two weeks has passed and Zero didn't even go outside the house. He didn't even know all the rooms, and it wasn't because there were many. He wasn't interested in knowing the house. Kaname told him he knew enough already: he had his own bedroom and bathroom; he knew were Kaname was sleeping, the kitchen was downstairs, and there was also a study room with lots of books, a fireplace and two or three armchairs. But every inch of the house was dirty, dusty and some parts of the furniture were destroyed by time and rats. Except for Zero's room and Kaname's room no other place was heated. And it was cold as hell.

Zero has been observing some interesting things since he arrived. Every Monday morning a young girl was bringing food supplies, water and big bottles of wine. But Kaname didn't meet with her; she was entering through a back door into the kitchen and she was leaving the bag with food there. The hunter wanted to meet here but Kaname said that it's not necessary. Of course, the hunter didn't listen to him but the girl was frightened and left even before Zero could say "Hi".

Aido was coming everyday at first. Sometimes the two vampires were serving wine in the pure blood's room. Other times, Kaname didn't even bother to look at Aido. It was as if the young male wasn't there. Kaname totally ignored Aido.

The blond man talked a few times with Zero. He also told him not to come into town. The people there were scared by the appearance of someone new and his presence would cause a commotion. Zero wasn't very happy about this but he didn't want to attract attention.

After a few days, Aido didn't visit them so much. One evening, Kaname ignored him again. It seemed Aido came to tell him something important, but the pure blood didn't want to listen and left him talking alone. Aido was furious and wanted to leave, but Zero had some questions.

"Ignored again? You know, he's doing just fine. I don't understand all this concern about someone that is acting selfishly. Anyway, what was that all about?" Zero asked with curiosity.

"I didn't know you are that concerned about our business. That is very nice of you!" Aido was sarcastic.

Zero's face changed and now the young vampire could see anger. The paused for a moment and then he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well. I hate when he treats himself like that and when he ignores me and my advices. I tried, I really did, but he's not someone to listen to me."

"So, what happened?" Zero was somehow intrigued by Aido's behavior but then he remembered that five long years have passed and that he lost some dear friends. Zero also lost Yuki. He understood. People grow up and change, but people that were hit by misfortune and death changed in a different way, a painful way. They grew up faster and in loneliness.

"Let's talk in the kitchen. Do you still cook?" His smile was so innocent. For a moment, Zero has forgotten that he was still a powerful noble vampire.

The kitchen was more like a sty. Everything was out of place. Lots of glasses were broken and shattered on the floor. There was a fridge and a stove, but they were full of molded fat. The sink was full with dishes. There was a table and some broken chairs. Zero and Aido didn't sit down.

"I told him to clean the house or let me bring people here to do it. He doesn't want to. I also told him to spend more time with people, with me, with you. He's secluding himself. He wants to stay away from everyone. He started not feeding again. I know he is who he is and I know he has the power to control his urges. But now is not a good time for that. Not in his condition. He's becoming weak. But he's not even listening to me. Let me ask you: has he talked to you since you came here?"

"A few times. But he only told me things as: "don't enter the rooms as you please. Don't talk to the people that come around here. Don't go out…don't do that…don't do the other…" He's even more annoying then he used to be. And I have this strange feeling his watching my every move. Even when I sleep, I have the feeling his in my room."

"Ha, ha… Maybe he is. Anyway, I have to meet with Kain next week and stay there for a few days. It seems he knows something and he needs me there. In normal circumstances I would force Kaname-sama to come with me and get killed or leave him alone." Aido started laughing in a sad manner. Zero felt his troubled emotions.

"But now that I'm here…"

"I'm glad."

"I'm not a baby sitter."

"Of course you're not. But at least you can manage to make him come to his senses and do something about his new way of life. I wanted to ask you to do so. I'm even willing to beg. I have to go. If Kain considers that his not strong enough to take care of them, I have to go."

Zero froze. The children were with Kain.

"Are they in danger? Tell me, I'll go."

"No, you can't. You can't just expose yourself. You are important to us. Ok, let me tell you something. Do you know what we do here in this country?"

"No."

"I sell food and wine. Here, in town, this is my job. Kain works in a restaurant and Ruka is home with the kids. But this is just a cover. You know, the blood pills are somehow forbidden here and very hard to get. We smuggle them. It's a risky job, but we want to show vampires and humans that they can live together. The hunters here are worse than monsters. They even kill humans. It's a living hell. Kaname-sama wanted to end this stupidity. But we ended up losing friends. This is also our way to investigate about what had happened three years ago. Try to understand, people here and not that friendly with strangers. If you are seen it will mean trouble for all of us. I mean: every single one of us. Even the kids."

Zero was so shocked. Was this really Hanabusa Aido?

"You have money back home? Why not use them?"

"That isn't our money. It's our parents' money. We don't want to rely on them anymore. Not after the whole "Rido incident". We left because we follow Kaname-sama. He's our friend, our brother, our master. And we have to protect him. Every way we can. You are a famous hunter back home. But here you are a famous wanted vampire. And let's be frank: you can make him come to his senses. And if he goes crazy again and tries to attack someone, you won't flinch if you have to pull the trigger."

"So, I have to stay here and take care of a stupid, childish pure blood vampire. Great. This is just what I needed the most. Ok, I'll do it. But don't blame me if you come back and find a dead Kuran." Zero said with a straight face.

"Yeah, that's how things are. Don't worry about food. The girl will come. And, before I go I have another question. Do you still hate what you are? Do you still hate us and Kaname-sama?" He's eyes were wide opened and he stopped breathing for a moment. He was expecting an affirmative answer from Zero, but the hunter was lost in his thoughts.

"Five years have passed. I've been through a lot. I almost died a few times. I was alone for three whole years and now I'm here and I know that one of my reasons for living is gone. Actually, you asked two questions. It's hard for me not to hate what I am. I didn't ask for this in the first place. And the way I was made into this wasn't the happiest one. So, you must understand: I can't be all happy and joyful. I only know one thing: not all of vampires are the same. I know that now. I've matured. And I can't go on hating everyone. At least, some try to live together with humans. I don't hate you anymore. You tried protecting her and now you protect her flesh and blood when you could abandon them. But for Kaname…that's different. I don't know how to answer to that. You should go now before I change my mind." Zero was staring at a crying Aido. He was so moved that his tears couldn't stop falling. Zero gave him a sad smile and left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Aido cleaned his face with a handkerchief. He was still there amazed by Zero's words. _Did Zero just called Kaname-sama on his first name? Did I hear wrong? It can't be. Well, that's a good start…_

It stopped snowing but it didn't get warmer. Zero managed to tell Cross everything that has happened the last few days and everything he found out. The headmaster was filled with pain and agony when he found out about Yuki. He was prepared for this answer but he couldn't stop his tears. He promised Zero that he would do everything in his power to help them find the truth. He was also happy when he found out he is a grandfather.

"_I want to meet them now. They must call me grandpa! It's a must. I bet they are as cute as Yuki."_

"Can you please stop crying on the phone? This is not very safe. And I'm not allowed to be here, in this room. Now you know. I'll kill them. I swear. I'll never rest until I find the ones that killed her. And when I do, they will wish they were never borne. Ok, I have to go now. You should contact Aido. They need help. And you are one we can trust."

"_I will. Don't worry. How's Kaname?"_

"He's an idiotic bastard. I have to go."

"_I know you hate him. But listen. He lost Yuki. You might think that you understand him. But it's not that simple. You remember how you've felt the night she died. Let me remind you that you only had a small and frail bond with her. Imagine that pain ten times more painful. That is what Kaname felt. She was the reason he kept on living and fighting. He doesn't have that now. You don't know what a bond can do to you. It can make you go crazy when losing the one you're bonded to. Kaname may not be the same anymore. He has to find a new reason for living because it appears that his children are not one."_ Cross said in a serious voice.

"I see. Ok, now I really have to go." Zero hanged up and left the study room. That was the only room with a phone but he wasn't allowed to enter. Lucky enough, Kaname was secluded into his room.

The hunter entered his room and went to feed the fire. Then he changed into something cozier and sat on the bed. _Again, I was left alone with a crazy vampire. I hate the fact that I have to stay and take care of him. If it wasn't for Yuki…Yuki, why did you have to die? _

_The door opened and someone entered the room. Then the door closed. She was wearing a white dress. She approached his bed and climbed on the silky sheets. The curtains of the canopy went down, embracing the bed. She was there, smiling at the hunter. Her brown eyes were lustful._

"_Yuki…but how…I thought…they told me…you…were…" Zero tried speaking but his voice didn't come out. He was amazed. She was there, on his bed…in front of him. She put a finger on Zero's lips while coming closer. _

"_Stop talking…" her face was now so close to Zero's face that their lips could almost touch. Zero had his legs crossed and Yuki climbed on top of him to stay on his lap. Her long, beautiful, brown hair touched Zero's bare feet making him shiver. She went closer and pulled Zero's shirt off of him. His white skin was revealed. _

_The fire was lighting the room. _

_Yuki started touching Zero's chest from his neck to his well built abdomen. Her caress made his skin tremble in pleasure. He made a sweet moan._

"_Why…"_

"_Because this is what you want…"_

"_But what about Kaname…"_

_Fingers were gently entangled in Zero's long, silver hair. Zero's lavender eyes looked into brown eyes. A beautiful masculine face was in front of him. Zero put his hands on the vampire's back. The dress was gone. He could feel warm naked flesh. The person in his lap was heavier. The brown hair was shorter and curly._

"_Ka…Kaname…But I thought…" Zero was confused._

_Kaname was the one on his lap. His legs were crossed on Zero's back, pulling him closer. Kaname's forehead glued with Zero's. He was now caressing Zero's face. Both men were slightly panting. Their mouths were half opened. Some sort of strange attraction was pulling them closer and closer. Their lips brushed onto each other._

_Kaname and Zero stared lustfully at each other asking with their gaze if it was ok to go further. Both of them wanted this but is was a sinful act. But it didn't matter. No one cared anymore. Kaname took Zero's face into his palms and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Their lips were pressed to each other. Suddenly Zero opened his mouth. Kaname took the chance and introduced his tongue into the hunter's mouth. Zero responded and greeted him with his own. Their tongues danced together into a wet and hot kiss. It lasted for so long. Kaname was moaning into the kiss the moment the young man started touching the vampire's bare chest. _

_The passion made both of them pant and moan while kissing hungrily. Touching each other was like needing air. They pulled closer until their chests were glued together. Zero's long fingers were dancing on Kaname's back, while Kaname's hands were playing in Zero's hair. _

_Kaname was the first one to pull out. They needed air. Painting fast Zero was staring at the pureblood. He was still confused but lust was taking over. Kaname was smiling like never did before. His eyes became red and Zero trembled in expectation. But Kaname didn't bite him. He was showing his affection caressing Zero's neck and placing small kisses on it. Zero flinched and let out a small moan._

_Kaname looked him in the eyes and smirked. Zero's face was red. He was so hot and craved for more and Kaname felt that. _

"_You are hard…So naughty…Zero, suck my tongue…fast…" Kaname was also hard and he wanted to feel Zero quickly._

_Zero obeyed and opened his mouth to welcome the pure blood's tongue. He started sucking making erotic noises. It was wet and hot and also arousing. His penis started to throb in pain. He wanted release. He started sucking harder and faster and couldn't take it anymore so he pulled Kaname to kiss him. He was violent, passionate and craved for more and more. His breath stopped but didn't want to stop from kissing. Zero was hungry with lust._

_The silver haired man moved and fell on top of Kaname, their bodies making the bed creak. This made Kaname laugh lightly._

"_Ha, ha…You are like a craving child." The vampire said while gazing at Zero with affection. Zero whined and started rubbing himself on Kaname. He was hard and hurting. _

_Kaname reached Zero's aroused penis and touched it through his pants. Zero throbbed and arched his back. His fangs went out and his eyes were red with passion. He kissed Kaname again but he scratched the vampire's lip and blood started flowing. Zero kissed him hungrily, sucking his lips. _

"_You…are…making…a…mess…" the brown haired vampire managed to say through the kisses…_

"_I…I…" Zero blushed, pulled away and stared at Kaname. "I like it…dirty…" _

_Kaname was beneath him, he was sweating and panting. _

_Zero wanted more…more…and more…he tried to gain control over his senses, over his body…_

_This wasn't like him at all…doing this kind of thing…and then…_

"_Where…where is Yuki?" Zero asked. It was as if he forgot about her and now that he remembered he was ashamed to have given into pleasure just like that…_

_Something changed…Kaname was glaring at him. Zero got off the bed and went near the window…Kuran followed…he had a mad look on his face and a sick grin. It was frightening and he felt fear boiling in his heart. The vampire began to approach the hunter with his fangs showing and his eyes crimson red. This was the way Kuran was telling Zero who's superior. It was a sign of Zero's weakness. _

"_I told you…she's everywhere…even here…inside of me…if you want her…bring her out…"_

"Wake up, you moron…WAKE UP, KIRYU!" Zero heard him yelling and felt his hand slapping his cold face.

Zero was covered in sweat and he was on the floor. The fire was long gone and he was as cold as death. He was pale and trembling. Kaname took him into his strong arms and pulled him to bed. He covered him with a silk blue sheet and then with a blanket. The hunter opened his violet eyes. When he saw Kaname over him he panicked and pushed him away.

"What…did you…do…to me?" he managed to ask between his fastened pants. Kaname's face showed no emotion what so ever. He closed his eyes and gave a big sigh. He was confused at first but now he understood a little.

"I heard a scream and entered your room. I found you on the floor convulsing and moaning in pain. I tried waking you up…You…You called…my name…I believe it was a nightmare…" Kaname was telling the truth. This was something even Zero could tell.

Zero's pants became slower and then he remembered the end of the dream. He became frightened again and started trembling. He was disgusted. He put a hand on his mouth and another one on his stomach. It was sick. He felt as if his whole inside was coming out. He couldn't take it anymore. He got off the bed, and run into the bathroom. Zero embraced the toiled and puked. Sickening sound came out of the bathroom.

Kaname was looking curiously at the younger man. The vampire was resting on the frame of the door with his hands crossed on his chest.

"I don't know what to say…It's disgusting to see you like this…but it's not surprising after all. You know, the way you screamed my name a moment ago I could say it wasn't such a bad dream…But maybe that was what made you like this. So, what did you dream about me? Maybe guilt is building up inside your little head…Or, maybe, it was a wet dream…HA, HA." Kaname was talking alone because Zero couldn't listen.

"I hope the rest of the night it's not like this anymore…Do you want me to sleep with you so you don't have nightmares?" he was sarcastic and mocking the hunter and Zero could feel it.

"Get out of my room…I'm doing just fine!"

"Suit yourself…I'm leaving anyway…I can't stand your smell…makes me sick…"

Kaname left closing the door violently. Zero washed his face and mouth and then he took a shower. He entered the bedroom and he saw the fire burning playfully in the chimney. He went on bed and he remembered the dream. Zero was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just dreamed about…and how slutty he was…just like a woman. He blushed and then he tried not to think about it anymore.

But just that moment the door opened. It was just like in his dream. His heart stopped beating for a moment but then he saw Kaname and his heart started doing the opposite: it raced like crazy.

"Look, I know you don't want me here. It's not like I really want to be here. But I don't want to run again to your room if I hear a scream again. Plus, I finished the wood in my room and the fire is gone. I'll stay here. And I don't need your permission to do so. It's my house."

Zero looked amazed. One moment Kaname was gentle, the next moment he was acting cold, like a jerk.

"Fine, but not on the bed."

"Who said anything about sleeping…or sleeping on the bed…I just said that I'll stay here…not sleep here…What were you thinking?" Kaname paused when he saw the troubled look on Zero's face.

"You know, I'm a vampire…I don't sleep at night…Zero, what were you thinking…or should I say…What were you dreaming of?"

**Finally, finished TT_TT…Ok, I have to mention that this is the first time writing something mature…I don't know if the erotic part was good or realistic…I hope it was.**

**About Aido…well, like I said, five years passed, people change. He had to grow up and start acting more like a man (just kidding about the last part). He won't be here for a while (I'll miss him, but that's life). This means that Kaname and Zero will be alone for 1 or 2 chapters…or maybe 3. **

**I also apologize if there are spelling and grammar mistakes. It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I can't keep my eyes open…I had a rough day.**

**I also want to thank all of you for reading my story. I really hope it's good. Please review.**


	6. Amitielle

_**Hello, and I wanted to say: I'm very, very, very sorry that I couldn't update sooner. (9oo bowing) Thank you a lot for your support and your understanding. I wanted o say I didn't drop the story, and I'm still working at it. I will publish the new chapters soon (hope so, at least).**_

_**Thank you again for your support, your reviews. I really appreciate it. And please have patience, if I'm not asking for too much. Chapter 6 will be here soon, I promise.**_


End file.
